


all these little things

by isthatalittlebowtie (froggydarren)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/isthatalittlebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>5x14 reaction fic. Because <a href="http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/">alittledizzy</a> posted <a href="http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/81504565252/things-i-would-like-to-see-in-reaction-fics-by">a wish list</a> ;)</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	all these little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



It’s on day two that it happens first. Kurt and Rachel stumble into the kitchen at the same time -- Kurt was up first the day before, waking up way too early though he still doesn’t know why -- and it’s _quiet_. There’s no sound of the coffee machine, no sizzling on the stove, no creaking sound of the fridge door. Both of them still half-asleep, they glance at each other and frown.

“No coffee,” Kurt grumbles, but doesn’t move from the spot.

“No juice,” Rachel adds, and she’s the first one to move towards the fridge.

The moment she opens the door, Kurt’s mind registers the creaking sound, and he breathes out. Shaking his head he steps towards the coffee machine and looks in the cupboards for the coffee and filters. Blaine moved them a while ago, but eventually he manages to find them and sighs in relief when he flicks the machine on. His irritation with Rachel opening and closing the fridge a few times grows as he waits for the fresh coffee, then he almost burns his tongue when he tries to drink it too soon.

“Oh god, did you get _everything_ now, Rachel?” Kurt snaps when she opens the door one more time.

“Yes, yes,” she nods quickly. “Look, there are blueberries left from…”

And she drifts off, her face falling just as Kurt feels the memory washing over him. The last morning that Blaine spent in the loft, he made “farewell” -- they’re still refusing to say goodbye -- breakfast for both of them.

“Do you think you could get the recipe from him?” Rachel asks hopefully.

“I can, but somehow I don’t think either of us would be able to wake up early enough to make it for breakfast,” Kurt answers, then yawns because the idea alone makes him sleepy again.

“Well, maybe he should sleep over sometimes,” Rachel offers, then cringes under Kurt’s glare.

\---

“Oh man this is definitely the best coffee ever,” Blaine exclaims as turns away from the counter at the coffee shop he's trying for the first time.

He’s almost bouncing with excitement, but the moment he meets the dark brown eyes of the woman he has turned to, he freezes.

“That is certainly good to know, young man,” she smiles, her eyebrow raised with curiosity.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” Blaine panics and begins to ramble as he apologizes. “It’s just, I’m used to having my fiancé around. We’re both a little addicted to coffee,” he finishes with a blush in his cheeks.

“Well, you better let them know about this place, and bring them next time.”

She looks at Blaine with amusement and shakes her head, then slips around him to pick up her own coffee.

Blaine stares at his cup for a moment, then he pulls his phone out of the pocket and smiles at the background photo from the last evening he spent at the loft.

_Found perfect coffee shop. I believe we’re due a coffee date. xo, B._

The answer comes less than a minute later and makes Blaine smile.

_Do you still know my coffee order? xo, K_

\---

Two days later, they manage half a day of leaving Blaine out of their conversations. Rachel is back from class, Kurt hasn’t left for his just yet, and they’ve decided to tackle the load of laundry that has accumulated since the week before.

“I know, Kurt, I’m not touching your shirts or…” Rachel pauses and sighs, exasperation seeping through her voice, “... or any of your clothes. It’s not like anyone else can clean them properly.”

“Blaine can,” Kurt snaps back and then drops the pile he just carried out of his room into the basket that’s waiting by the door.

“Oh god, he was supposed to leave me a note on how to clean this,” Rachel panics and points to a dress that Kurt helped her pick out over the summer. “Do _you_ know how to clean this?”

Kurt sighs and walks back to her, then runs his fingers over the fabric.

“It needs dry-cleaning, Rach,” he frowns. “Blaine knows that this would need dry-cleaning.”

“We should call him and ask,” Rachel offers, and Kurt glares in response.

\---

“Uh, Blaine, that’s the third time you’ve done that,” Sam looks at him with confusion.

Blaine knows that Sam is referring to the fact that through their afternoon of exploring New York -- which mostly involves looking for all coffee, pizza and cheesecake places between their apartment and Kurt’s loft -- Blaine has, almost without fail, turned to his right, though Sam has been walking by his left side the whole time.

“Yeah, I know, sorry,” Blaine mutters, unwilling to share the reason with Sam.

“I mean, it’s not like I’m small or invisible,” Sam smirks. “You’re gonna make me think I’m not good enough to…”

There is a specific moment that Blaine can pinpoint when the realization hits Sam.

“Kurt,” Sam says, like it explains everything.

And it does, because Kurt is the one that Blaine keeps looking for, Kurt is the one that is on his mind immediately when Blaine has something he wants to share. All this exploring alone, finding his own places and having time with Sam, falls flat when Blaine doesn’t have Kurt to share it with.

“Blaine, dude, why was it that you agreed to move in with me?”

And really, Blaine remembers the _why_ of it, but not quite how he came to the conclusion that _moving out_ was a solution.

\---

“Rachel!”

Kurt’s voice echoes around the loft as he storms inside. He’s frantic, rushing between classes, and he _needed_ the set of shoes for dance class. He’d never forgotten them before, they were always in his backpack on the day until now.

Rachel isn’t in the loft, and Kurt remembers she had rehearsal again, so he looks around her bed even though there’s no reason his dance shoes would be there.

“Kurt, what are you looking for?”

The voice is soothing already, even before Kurt turns around to face Blaine.

“Dance shoes,” Kurt blurts out then, as he rushes across the loft and right into Blaine’s arms. “Can’t find them, they weren’t in my locker, and I know I _always_ have them in the backpack before class.”

“Ah yes,” Blaine says with hesitation.

Kurt pulls away from the hug and frowns, but he waits for Blaine to explain his reaction.

“I used to put them in your bag in the morning,” Blaine admits sheepishly. “And if you left before I had a chance to, I snuck them in there during the day at NYADA.”

Kurt can’t help it, really, the laughter bubbles up from somewhere inside him and bursts out from his lips. Blaine stares at him with bewilderment, unsure how to react.

“It was you,” Kurt finally say, still fighting off chuckles. “All those little things around here, like Rachel’s shampoo that ran out and she whined about for hours, the coffee in the morning, my _shoes_ , laundry instructions. God, I bet even the fact that my _pillow_ isn’t fluffed right is because _you_ are the one who knows how to do it.”

Blaine blushes first, because it was him doing all the things for Kurt and Rachel that Kurt just listed, then frowns because Kurt’s rambling still makes no sense. But then he’s in Kurt’s arms again, the embrace a little tighter, closer, _wanting_.

“I miss you,” Blaine whispers into Kurt’s hair, unable to stop himself.

There are reasons he suggested moving that one evening, he knows that there are. He remembers listing them over and over while he was at the Statue of Liberty, on the water taxi, on the way to the loft. But not one of them seems to make sense in the slightest anymore.

“Come back,” Kurt says then, almost too quietly for Blaine to hear.

The ‘ _yes_ ’ slips from Blaine’s lips without a thought..


End file.
